


The Dawn of a New Dance

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: During warm-ups, Bitty stresses about his upcoming collaboration with Hockey Star Jack Zimmerman.Set in Montreal for hockey reasons & ballet reasonsWrituary Day 17: Dance
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Writuary 2020





	The Dawn of a New Dance

“Seven. Eight.”

Tendu. Tendu. Dégagé. Dégagé. Bitty felt the arches of his feet and the bulks of his calves stretch and relax in the comforting rhythm they had followed every day for the past three years.

At this point, he was nearly a veteran at Les Grands Ballets and definitely a veteran in the ballet world at 28. Montréal was about as far as you could get from small town Georgia, but he had grown to love the culture and tolerate the cold. It was worth it to dance.

His warm-ups and the lilting music that drove them soothed him. After two sets of dégagé en quoi, they switched to the plié set.

Demi. Demi. Grand. Arm out. Arm front. Arm up. He relished the pull in his thighs and the stretch of his back. With every new set and every new song, he felt himself more and more ready for the day ahead.

It would be an unusual one. As a bit of PR for both groups, the ballet company and the Habs had joined together in the off-season to do a fundraiser for schools in the city. The composer with the company had written a short program that brought the unique skills of the hockey players on to the stage. For one month, the dancers and players would work together on the short program and then they would perform for three nights.

Bitty was looking forward to it, mostly. Although he was very worried about the potential danger of working with untrained dancers, everyone Bitty had spoken to shared the same slight worry. None were as worried as he was about this particular performance, but most of them also had younger bones than he did. One wrong move could end a dancer’s career forever and adding untrained elements into the mix made those wrong moves so much more likely.

Nevertheless, Bitty was dancing the lead, with Habs star player Jack Zimmerman. Although the director had not yet said it, they both knew the risk of loss for Bitty, at the end of his career, was much lower than the risk for dancers who had hardly begun.

Bitty had accepted it. He accepted this might be his last leading role, if not his last performance. He was ready to stretch and work his muscles in the way that only ballet can do. He was ready to feel the stage lights on him. Though he had never had much interest in hockey, he was ready to meet this Jack Zimmerman guy and hopefully spread a love for the artform to the face of the hockey world.

He was ready to teach those fans a little something about his favorite thing in the world.

He did not expect how much he would learn in return.

**Author's Note:**

> it was fun to flex my 2mg of ballet knowledge. Sorry if I messed anything up!
> 
> i would love to expand this one day b/c ballet bitty gives me life, but ya know life
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
